Found
by kelliesinclair
Summary: She was in the right place at the right time and she'll never forget those eyes that stared at her so lovingly, yet she couldn't return the vibe. Perhaps it was luck, or maybe it was fate that the two would meet. But he held her, joyous to have her back.


Good day, here is a work-in-progress.  
I've returned from a much-too-long hiatus, but nonetheless I'm back.  
I don't know where this story is going, but I hope you stick around for the adventure.

* * *

She was at the right place at the right time. Had it not been her, it would've been someone else because life goes on with or without you. It moves quick and in a blink of an eye, you've travelled one millisecond further towards the end.

Was it destiny? Fate? Meant to be? He concluded the answer needn't matter now; it had already taken its course and life was moving — always moving, always mobile. Ready or not, here goes nothing.

* * *

He grabbed her arm, this stranger. His pace was quick. His long legs reached two steps before she could find her second footing.

What is going on?

Desperately she fought his strides, trying to grasp one of the oncoming lamp posts to stop his mobility. Her heart was palpitating much to quickly and panic seeped through her skin. Her pupils dilating, sweat formed on her forehead, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, all as her clammy hands tried to pry off his slender fingers, the roughness of his finger tips digging into her hand.

"Come back!"

"We need you!"

"Where are you going?"

"Come back to us, Ikuto!"

All these voices, had she not noticed them before? How long has it been since he'd grabbed her off the street? It couldn't have been more than just seconds ago. She heard the voices, faint but growing louder with every step.

She grew frightened. It wasn't until three steps after that she'd realize her hand slammed into a bypassing lamp post. The numbing agents, now wearing off from the realization, were gone and pain seeped into her palm.

Her mind, her body. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel herself. She was lost.

Her feet began to trip and stumble, but she felt his grip of her tighten as he tried to pull her up while still running forward.

One minute had passed, a minute that felt like a lifetime of pain and panic. They had just reached the end of the block; it'd only been fifty or so steps?

His stride began to slow.

As he prepared for a halt, he turned around and caught this pink-haired girl whom he'd taken along for an adventure. She landed into his chest cavity, just above his clavicle, and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He could feel her body against his and gave her a squeeze, his head resting upon her hair.

What. Her mind spun, trying to affirm the situation. What had happened? His silk tie rubbed her cheek, soft. Her hands hung at her sides, her right hand still throbbing and she didn't know if she felt numb or if it was just too painful to experience in the human mind. Those voices. She felt a gentle shove and met a pair of brilliant dark blue eyes as dark as the evening sky.

His hands barely caressed her shoulders when he planted a kiss on her cheek. His aromatic cologne crept into her sinuses — he smelled like water, the sea, of a pleasant river as one would row down on a boat. He smelled like the evening breeze, chill, brisk, cool as one star gazed amongst the oak trees in a forest not far from the city-scape.

"You're safe now, madame."

His voice was sincere, desperate, yet so gentle and kind but assertive — she is safe, he seemed to say in spite of the situation. She was baffled; a dream? No, her hand was throbbing much too painfully. What had he said? Safety? What. Those voices again.

"Ikuto!"

"Kiss me, why won't you kiss me?"

"Come back to us, Ikuto!"

"We love you!"

Wait, there was more of a hubbub now. Clicks? Clacking? There were lights, bright lights. On and off, on and off, one after another.

"Ikuto, over here, please!"

"Turn here!"

"That's great, lemme get a shot of the lucky gal, mate!"

"Hello, cutie, smile bright!"

He looked at her, her gold rimmed pupils shining marvelously like gold pellets at the bottom of an abyss. Would she partake in this rendezvous? Oh, she must, his heart pleaded.

Two minutes had passed. And so had she.

He held her body, not dead weight but she must have been exhausted from the panic.

She saw the world, dark and bright, whirling around her. She knew she had fallen, but some strong support had lifted her up. Her knees buckled as a pair of strong arms lifted her up from her shoulders and legs.

"Why won't you love us, Ikuto?"

"Carry me like that, Ikuto!"

He felt relieved as the voices fell away one at a time.

"You are late, Nagi."

His guard bowed apologetically, his violet hair swaying in the wind as he approached, and directed Ikuto's way towards the oncoming car. The fans swarmed around the car. And one at a time, Nagihiko pried them off.

"Control yourselves!"

The door opened and Ikuto slipped into it quickly, placing the pink-haired beauty beside him and placed her head on his lap. The door shut and opened again on the other side as Nagihiko entered.

"Drive. Just drive, Tadase."

Young women left hand prints smeared with sweat on the windows as the car slowly swerved into the lane and out onto the highway.

The voices faded to a silence and here he was. Alone once again with his guard and chauffeur. However he had this princess, with cotton-candy-colored hair and eyes that shone like the yellow full moon. He was lucky this time to have found her. She had been avoiding him — unintentionally, Nagihiko reminded him. Yes, it wasn't her fault he'd come all this way only to have her stare emptily into his unfamiliar face. No, it wasn't her fault at all. He caressed her arm and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He'd finally found her, and she was unconscious through it all. He kissed his finger tips and gently, airily, touched her eyelid just above her lashes.

"Finally, we're together."

* * *

It's been a while since I've been here, a few years actually ...  
But it feels good to be writing for this base again.  
If you've been a fan of my work, then I'm glad you've stuck through with this.  
If you're new, then I welcome you as you welcome me into my mind.  
And I hope this story will get the same raving reviews as my other works.  
My writing needs a bit of elbow grease, but I promise I'll try my best to get back into the groove of this.

Leave a review, a critique, some love.  
Thank you, my lovelies.


End file.
